


Travelling with a beauty

by ms_awkward_cat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Travel, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_awkward_cat/pseuds/ms_awkward_cat
Summary: Sansa is on a plane travelling to Kings Landing and a beautiful brunette takes the seat next to her.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Travelling with a beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write something cute and not serious, so here you go!

“Oh my god, would you take a look at that,” said Robb in awe, he nudged Jon to draw his attention to the beautiful brunette who had just boarded the plane.

“Jesus Christ, she’s beautiful,” Jon, who had previously been browsing the plane’s movie selection and grumbling about there being no good ones to watch, looked up from his screen and gaped.

“Wouldn’t you love to sit next to her.”

At that moment they both locked eyes, the aisle seat next to Jon was currently unoccupied. Neither said anything for a moment before Robb leaped up and began to try and force Jon out of his seat and into the one by the window. 

“Ow, get off me.”

“Move, I’m going to sit there.”

“You sure as hell aren’t.”

They scuffled together for a few more seconds before Robb got the upper hand and managed to yank Jon out of his seat. Quickly Robb sank into the usurped seat and turned to smile triumphantly at Jon. But the smile on his face fell when he saw a similar one plastered on Jon’s. 

“What? What’s so funny?”

But before Jon could reply a beautiful voice spoke from behind him. Robb turned in shock to see the gorgeous woman who had boarded the plane standing beside the seat next to him. How much of that had she seen?

“I hope you won't be behaving like that during the flight,” the brunette said with a smirk on her face.

Oh god, she’d seen them. Oh no. Robb tried to pull himself together. He flashed her a toothy smile, hoping to win her over and replied, “no of course we won't, we were just sorting out a small dispute but it’s all settled now. Is this your seat?”

“No, I’m over there,” she paused and pointed vaguely behind them, “but this is where my grandmother is meant to sit.”

Previously unnoticed by Robb, a short woman nodded in agreement with her granddaughter. He had to work hard to not let this disappointment show on his face. Robb could hear Jon sniggering behind him.

“Oh,” it was all that Robb could say. His mind had short circuited. He now had to spend the entire 10 hour flight next to an old woman and what’s more, he fought to get this seat. 

“I’ll put your bag overhead now Gran, unless there’s anything you need from it?”

“No that’s fine, you can put it up now Margaery.”

Margaery, her name was Margaery. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman Robb thought. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her as she put her grandmother’s bag away. She, Margaery, was wearing a relatively revealing crop top and short shorts so when she reached down to pick up the bag, Robb could see a great deal of her breasts. He felt a furious red blush, almost the colour of his hair, forming on his face and looked away. This turned out to be a mistake because he made eye contact with Margaery’s old relative and quivered under her disapproving stare. Robb had the full intention of not looking at Margaery again but when she reached up to put the bag in the overhead space he couldn’t help himself. More of Margaery's stomach was revealed to him and his eyes were drawn to that strip of skin, it looked so inviting. Robb let his eyes travel up Margaery’s torso soaking in her features. When he reached her face and met big brown eyes staring back at him he felt embarrassed. She must have seen him practically drooling over her.

“Okay Gran, I’m going to go find my seat. Are you okay here?”

“I guess I’ll have to make do.”

Her grandmother sighed and looked at Robb and Jon. Margaery chuckled. Her laugh made Robb feel all warm and tingly, maybe it was a good thing that Margaery wasn’t sitting next to him as he doubted he would be able to keep his cool for more than a few minutes. 

“Okay, well I’ll be over there and you know where Loras and dad are if you need anything.”   
  


“Stop pestering me, child. I’m not an invalid.”

Margaery chuckled again and left to go sit down. Robb was left watching her hips sway as she went down the aisle. He marvelled at her beautiful slightly tanned legs.

“She’s very pretty, my granddaughter is.”

Robb started to fumble over his words, looking for something to say. Was he really that easy to read?

“Oh hush child, you’re not the only one. Many admire my granddaughter,” after a short pause she turned in her seat and placed a tentative hand on his arm, “but no man ever has or ever will win her admiration .”

Robb looked confused at the old woman beside him for a moment, at loss of what to say. How do you reply to that? He could sense Jon smirking behind him and stomped on his foot. Dick. He had been swooning over her too.

_______

As Margaery walked away from the red haired boy she made sure to sway her hips a little more than usual. The poor boy had no chance with her, the least she could do was give him a show. He would also have to endure the next 10 hours next to her grandmother, so she decided to leave him with a good view. Margaery knew Olenna had the power to talk for hours and knowing how cruel she could be she’d probably force this young boy to hold a conversation with her about something trivial that will result in him feeling so stupid.

Marg located her seat, it was the middle seat but she guessed she would have to make do. She was stunned to see a beautiful redhead curled up and resting her head against the plane’s window. She was engrossed in her music and seemed to be staring at something outside. Margaery was reluctant to break this moment and tried to slip into her seat as quietly as possible but despite her efforts the redhead seemed to wake from her trance. She turned to face Margaery who had just sat down and removed one of her ear phones. She was breathtaking, those icy blue eyes were so big and Margaery had to fight to not get lost in them.

“Hello, I’m Margaery. It’s nice to meet you.”

She flashed the girl her best smile, the one that left many people swooning over her but there was something unique about this one - it was genuine. 

“Hi Margaery, I’m Sansa.”

Marg extended her hand and Sansa took it, expecting a handshake but when Margaery lifted their hands and placed her pink lips to the back of Sansa’s hand Sansa let out a small gasp, which immediately turned into a giggle and when Marg let her go and she was left with a swatch of the other girl’s lipstick. 

“What- why did you do that?”

Sansa could feel the blush creeping up her neck and desperately hoped it wasn’t showing too much on her face. What on earth had just happened? A beautiful woman had just kissed her and now she was going to sit next to her for the remainder of the flight. Sansa could feel butterflies in her stomach.

“It’s the proper way to greet a beautiful woman.”

Was she flirting with me? Sansa internally screamed. Get it together Stark, you’re not twelve. Sansa really wanted to keep talking to this gorgeous woman but didn’t know what to say. Thankfully though Margaery started the conversation for her.

“So, Sansa,” Margaery took pleasure in the pinkish tint to the other woman’s cheeks as she said her name, “what brings you on this plane?”

“My family and I are going on holiday to Kings Landing for the summer. My dad got a job with an old friend of his there so we decided to all come.”

“‘All’, there are more of you? I have to say, if they all look as good as you - that’s one hell of an attractive family.”

“I- um, thank you. Yes, there are quite a few of us. There’s my parents, my two older brothers, me, my younger sister and my two younger brothers. At the moment we’re all living at home so it can get quite hectic, that’s part of the reason we’re all going on holiday - to hopefully get some space from each other in the big city.” Sansa chuckled nervously. “What’s your family like?”

“Not quite as big as yours. I mean, I thought I had a big family but yours is massive! I grew up with my grandmother, my father, me and my three brothers in our house but we’ve all moved out now. So my life is nowhere near as hectic as I can imagine yours is.”

“Oh cool. I’ve been wanting to move out for a while now, I just graduated this year and I’ve been looking for a new place but I haven’t found anywhere yet. I was kind of thinking about staying in King’s Landing after my family go home because there are quite a few job opportunities for me there if I like it but I’d probably need to find a roommate and I don’t know anyone else in the city.”

“I live in King’s Landing at the moment and I’m looking for a new roommate so depending on how well the rest of this flight goes, I might be just who you’re looking for.”

Marg wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at Sansa. It was funny but she was only half joking. Maybe Sansa would turn out to be the perfect roommate, from their brief interaction so far she seemed lovely. 

“So you were on holiday in Winterfell?” Sansa prompted, something about Margaery intrigued her and she wanted to know more. 

“Not strictly, I work for my grandmother, you see, and we came out to investigate the possibility of opening a branch of our business here. My father and youngest brother, Loras tagged along too.”

“What business?”

“We own a chain of hotels.”

“Wait, hold on a second. You’re not Margaery Tyrell, are you? Granddaughter of Olenna Tyrell? Your family owns Highgarden Hotels?”

“Yes that’s me,” she sighed comically. 

“Sorry, forgive me for asking but don’t you guys own a private jet? So why are you flying in economy?”

She laughed softly, “we do, we were actually planning on staying in Winterfell for a little longer and flying back on Thursday but my brother’s wife has gone into labour. She’s two weeks early so we originally thought we would be back way before she had her baby. But evidently the baby had other plans. Anyway, almost all the flights were booked up at such short notice but we managed to get the last remaining seats on this one. Grandmother was complaining all the way here, at one point she was threatening not to get on the plane in the first place, claiming that she wouldn’t be able to stand ‘sitting surrounded by scum for 10 bloody hours!’ but we forced her on because we all want to meet the little baby. And part of me believes she wants to see her first great grandchild sooner rather than later.”

“Oh,” Sansa didn’t know how to reply to that. Would Margaery not like her because she could only afford to travel in economy?

“But don’t worry sweetie, the Great Olenna Tyrell can be a bit stuck up but that’s as far as it goes, the rest of us are pretty chill about everything.”

Sansa smiled, good to know that Margaery wouldn’t think less of her for travelling in economy. At that moment one of the cabin crew spoke over the speakers telling them to prepare for takeoff. 

“Hey, look, no one’s come to sit next to us.”

“Nice.”

They grinned at each other for a few seconds before Sansa broke the gaze to fasten her seatbelt and put her book into the seat in front of her. She glanced out the window and saw that they had started moving towards the runway, this could be her last couple minutes in Winterfell for a very long time. Sansa turned to point this out to Margaery but stopped when she saw her staring, determined straight ahead of her. Sansa was struck with a sudden jolt of worry.

“Hey, Margaery, is something wrong?” 

“Oh no, it’s just that I don’t really like take off or landing on planes. It kinda gets me stressed…” she trailed off, embarrassed. Sansa was shocked that someone who seemed so confident could be scared of anything. 

“If you want, you can hold my hand.”

Margaery looked up into Sansa’s eyes and tried to ascertain if she was making fun of her? But Margaery only found sincerity staring back at her so she smiled softly and nodded, “is that ok? I don’t want to be weird or anything.”

Instead of replying, Sansa just reached out and took Margaery’s hand from her lap and squeezed it reassuringly. Their entwined hands dropped back into Margaery’s lap and Sansa went back to looking out the window as the plane began to lift into the air. She felt a little sad, watching her home grow smaller and smaller but mostly she felt excited thinking about what King’s Landing would be like. Neither of them talked again until the seatbelt sign had turned off and the plane was level again.

“Thank you for letting me hold your hand.”

“No worries.”

Sansa made no move to take her hand back from Margaery, she was glad of that. They stayed sitting next to each other, holding hands. If Sansa wasn’t mistaken, Margaery was blushing slightly. 

“I find it hard to believe that a woman like you can be scared of flying. I’m beginning to think that you just wanted to hold my hand.” To emphasize her words Sansa lifted their hands slightly before placing them back in Margaery’s lap.

“I’m not scared of flying, it’s just the take off and landing,” she defended and yet she made no effort to dispute Sansa’s jab about wanting to hold her hand. So their hands remained in Marg’s lap.

In an effort to move away from her slight embarrassment Marg said, “So tell me more about yourself, Ms…”

“Stark.”

“Ms Stark”

“Well, there’s not much to tell if I’m honest. I just completed my degree in fashion and now I’m taking a short break before entering the real world and trying to find a job and a place to live. I have a pretty boring social life, um yeah… that’s me summed up.”

“Bullshit,” cried Margaery, playfully, “I don’t believe that’s everything for one second. You must have some hobbies. What about books, I bet you read loads.”

“I mean yeah actually, I do like to read.”

“See I told you! You’ll have to tell me more about that later but now we’re going to address something I can’t quite understand. How does a beautiful girl like yourself have a ‘boring social life’?!”

“I don’t know, I just don’t get out much I guess.”

“Hmm. Don’t worry darling, we’ll soon change that.”

Sansa laughed, she couldn’t be serious. She had known this woman for less than an hour and she was already trying to make plans with her? It was unbelievable and yet, Sansa couldn’t help but smile and go along with it. Something about Margaery just made her want to agree with everything she was saying.

“Where are you staying in King’s Landing?”   
  


“Well we’re meant to be staying in a hotel near to my dad’s friend’s house, I think it’s called the Red Keep or something like that. But the plan was for me to try to find somewhere of my own to stay, you know, to see if I liked the area.”

“No way! That’s literally a 15 minute walk from my apartment. Now, you have no excuse to not hang out with me. I can show you around if you like.”

“Really? That would be great!”

Sansa felt giddy at the prospect of seeing Margaery more and getting to know her. Maybe she’d be able to meet some of Margaery’s friends. It was all coming together, Sansa could picture herself living in King’s Landing and going out for lunch with Margaery and the two of them exploring the area and seeing the sights and Margaery introducing her to her friends. Maybe they could go out at night and find Sansa a new girlfriend. 

The next two hours Sansa and Margaery spent getting to know each other. Margaery learnt all about Winterfell and what it was like to grow up with a big family in one massive house with their six dogs, crazy! She learnt about Sansa’s interests, likes and dislikes and about her favourite things to do in her hometown. Margaery thought she could sit and listen to Sansa talk for the whole plane journey. She was so cute when she talked about her family and other things she loved. 

Sansa learnt about Margaery and her big aspirations, one day she was going to run her family company, Olenna was already grooming her for the position. But Sansa also learnt so much more about her. Margaery loved going out with her friends and exploring new places. She was also a massive femanist and Sansa may have extatically cheered in her head when she found out Margaery was a lesbian. 

They had agreed to watch a movie together and were good naturedly arguing about it when Sansa felt Margaery shiver next to her.

“Wait, are you cold?”

“A little,” Marg replied, sheepishly. She had argued about her choice of clothing with Loras this morning, claiming that it was summer and she was dressed appropriately for King’s Landing but now, after sitting in the air conditioned plane for a while, she was beginning to understand why Loras had worn track pants and a hoodie.

“Do you want my jumper?” Sansa reached into her rucksack and pulled out her favourite hoodie offering it to Margaery. 

“Really?

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Margaery smiled and took it gratefully but paused before putting it on, “What band is this?”

“Wait you’re kidding right? It’s Queen. You don’t know Queen?”

She shook her head.

“How do you not know Queen! They’re only the greatest rock band of all time. You must have heard of them before.”

Again Margaery shook her head. 

“Oh my god, how am I talking to someone who's never heard of Queen? Right, that’s it we are watching Bohemian Rhapsody because there is no way you are allowed to wear my jumper and not at least know of the band.”

“Bohemian what?”

“Oh lord, you really have no idea who they are?”

Margaery shook her head, amused at how seriously Sansa was acting.

“Well you’ll find out soon enough, Bohemian Rhapsody is the name of one of their best songs and the movie was named after it. It’s all about the band and the lead Freddie Mercury.”

Margaery chuckled, Sansa was so animated and she was acting like this was the most important thing in the world. She didn’t mind though, it was really cute and Marg wanted to learn about this band because it was important to Sansa. And also it wasn’t like there was anything else for her to do in the meantime. So she agreed to watching Sansa’s film. 

Margaery pulled the jumper over her head and was surprised at how soft it was. It also smelt strongly of Sansa which was definitely a good thing. The actual jumper was black and oversized with a picture of, she assumed, the band members on the front. It was so oversized that if she were to stand up, it would cover her shorts completely. Margaery loved it.

“It looks good on you.” Something about seeing the beautiful brunette, who she may or may not have a crush on, wearing her clothes made Sansa blush so she quickly busied herself with the screen in front of her. Sansa selected the movie, pulled out her earphone splitter and plugged it into the back of the seat in front of her. Margaery lifted the armrest in between them and also plugged in her headphones. 

“Come on then,” Sansa said and lifted her arm so Margaery could curl into her side. It’s just so she can see the screen better, Sansa told herself, definitely not because you want to be close to her. Margaery moved to snuggle against Sansa’s warm body.

“Okay start the movie.”

They sat like that for the whole 2 hours and 13minutes of the film. Margaery nuzzled her head into Sansa’s shoulder and curled up in her jumper. It felt very domestic and she loved it. At the end, she was reluctant to move away from Sansa but she was sure that the northerner must be uncomfortable and Marg needed to go to the toilet.

“I’m gonna go to the toilet before the food gets here.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting anxiously for your return,” Sansa quipped. 

Margaery smiled before she pulled her shoes on and stood up. The toilets were on the way past her grandmother, maybe she’d check up on her on the way. As she passed Olenna, Marg realised that her grandmother was asleep and had to stifle a laugh because her head was lolling towards the boy who had been checking Margaery out earlier and he looked most uncomfortable with the situation. On her return Marg made eye contact with the boy, he looked confused at her for a moment, before turning to his companion and whispering to him. That boy also looked at her oddly, what was wrong with her? They seemed to be looking at her jumper. 

When Margaery slipped back into her seat she turned to Sansa and told her about the two boys, who had checked her out at the start of the flight and their strange interaction on her way back from the toilet. Sansa shrugged at this.

“Maybe they like Queen?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Sansa was thinking about Margaery’s lovely hair and legs. Somehow even whilst traveling, Margaery still managed to look good, really good. How did Margaery still look so pretty in an oversized hoodie that hid her curves? Get it together Stark, she thought. Sansa’s mind drifted off, thinking about what Margaery’s lips would taste like. Would she kiss Sansa sweetly or harshly? Sansa was lost in her mind and didn’t hear Margaery speak, the shorter woman nudged her arm, “penny for your thoughts?” 

Marg smirked at her as if she knew what was on her mind. No don’t be stupid, there’s no way she could know. But then again, would it be so bad if she did know that Sansa wanted to kiss her? Margaery liked women and she hadn’t mentioned anything about having a girlfriend. Sansa didn’t know what overcame her but was internally grateful that it gave her enough courage to lean forward and press her lips against Margaery’s. 

The kiss was short and over quickly, Sansa pulled back mortified. She began to stutter out an apology but was silenced by Margaery coming forward and restarting the kiss. Her lips were warm and soft. Sansa melted into them. Margaery was like no one she had ever kissed before. Their lips moved in tandem, slowly caressing each other. Margaery brought her hands up to cup Sansa’s face as she deepened the kiss. Sansa gasped and let out a small moan as Margaery’s tongue probed into her mouth. It felt like there were a million fireworks being set off in Sansa’s stomach and she snaked her arms around the sorter woman’s waist pulling her closer. She never wanted to break apart. Marg’s hands were now playing with the hair that had fallen from Sansa’s braid at the nape of her neck and Sansa’s thumbs were stroking the bare skin exposed by Marg’s small top under her hoodie. 

They broke apart breathless and speechless. Margaery looked into Sansa’s flushed face in awe. Then she let a giggle and soon both Sansa and her were rolling around in their seats, dying from silent laughter. “I can’t believe that took us so long.” Marg managed to get out between quiet laughs. 

“I know. And to think I was scared that you wouldn’t feel the same.” Sansa lapsed back into laughter. 

They sobered up when the flight attendant came around and asked them what they wanted for dinner. Margaery turned around and politely asked for the vegetarian meal and can of sprite. Sansa asked for the same. They were given the food and drinks and the man continued along the aisle. Margaery turned to Sansa with her cup lifted, “To us.”

“To us.”

For a minute they were quietly eating their food. Then Sansa turned to the woman she had just kissed, a little apprehension in her expression, “So what happens now?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I would quite like to explore this and see where it goes. Would that be okay?”

“Yes,” Sansa let out a breath of relief, “yes, I would like that.”

“Good, I’m glad. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?”

“No, I don’t think so.”   
  


“Well you do now.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, I’ll come pick you up for a tour of the city at 11am.”

“Cool. That sounds good,” Sansa smiled, she felt like a giddy teenager but how could she not? She had just scored a date with the prettiest woman on the plane.

They talked some more about themselves and general things until the flight attendants came to pick up their trash. After that margaery yawned, “I’m really tired, how much longer do we have before we get there?”

“About 5 hours, we’re just flying over the neck now.”

“So, I can get a little sleep.”

Margaery began to curl up in her seat, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Sansa looked at her and sniggered.

“What?”

“Nothing, you just look very uncomfortable there. Would you like to lie across the seats, you can rest your head in my lap if you want. Might as well take advantage of the empty seat.”

“But won't that stop you from sleeping?”

“It’s okay, I don’t really sleep on planes.”

“Okay, then. Are you sure that you don’t mind?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t’ve offered it if I minded.”

Margaery smiled again, gods how did that smile make Sansa feel so happy? Marg placed her travel pillow in Sansa’s lap and lowered her head onto it. She then turned to look up at Sansa and cheekily asked “Can I get a goodnight kiss?” 

In answer, Sansa leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Margaery’s lips. Then she sat up again and gently ran her fingers through Margaery’s soft hair absentmindedly.

“That feels nice.” 

Sansa smiled and repeated the action. She kept stroking Margaery’s hair and turned her attention to the screen to look for another movie to watch. Sansa settled on watching Oceans 8. Pretty soon after the movie started Margaery fell asleep. Sansa still continued running her fingers through the brunette locks and she began to trace along the lines of Margaery’s face with her little finger. Marg really was beautiful, she thought. 

_____

Margaery was woken by a gentle rocking and feather light kisses to her brow. She opened her eyes groggily and looked up to see Sansa; this sight immediately brought a smile to her face. 

“Good morning gorgeous.”

Sansa blushed at Margaery’s words. She was adorable when she blushed. Marg leaned up to place a lingering kiss on Sansa’s lips and then sat up properly. She was a little disoriented, the cabin lights were on and there was a flight attendant coming by for everyone’s rubbish. She turned back to Sansa. “What time is it?”

“It’s 8:48am in King's Landing, we’re about to begin the descent. I saved you breakfast if you want it.” She motioned to a blueberry muffin sitting on the empty seat’s tray.

“Thank you.” Her stomach growled in response and Margaery reached for the muffin. It was pretty decent for plane food standards.

“Sleep well?” Marg looked up at Sansa, was she making fun of her? But Sansa’s face was genuine, this made Marg smile again.

“Yeah actually, as well as can be expected I think. I slept especially well knowing I was safe in the lap of a sweet redhead who was stroking my hair.”

Sansa smiled, “you have extremely soft hair.”

“Why thank you darling. I love the feel of your fingers in it.”

The nickname made Sansa blush. Gods, how had Marg made her blush so many times in only one flight? She would’ve been embarrassed if she didn’t know that Margaery loved it. 

As the plane began to descend, Sansa reached out and took Marg’s hand in her own and smiled reassuringly. This made Margaery’s heart soar, Sansa had remembered her apprehension to landing and she cared. It was smooth and before Marg knew it they were on the ground again. Of course everyone started rushing to get their things and leave the plane but both Margaery and Sansa had their stuff stowed under the seat in front of them and therefore didn’t need to fight to get their things from above. Marg turned to Sansa with her phone held out unlocked on a new contact page. “Here, give me your number so you can’t disappear or run away from me. I’ll text you later so you can have mine.”

Sansa chuckled and filled in her details. She paused before returning it to Margaery and pressed on the take profile picture button. Sansa took a photo of her kissing Marg’s cheek and then handed her the phone back. “We can take a better one tomorrow.”

Then everyone started to leave and the two women made their way slowly off the plane and they walked through the tunnel into the airport. “There’s my family,” Sansa said once they had rounded a corner and she pointed to the group of Starks. They were all there apart from Arya and Bran. Sansa waved and her mum waved back. 

“Wow, I can see where you get your looks from.”

“Hey, are you checking out my mum?” Sansa said with mock outrage.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll stick with you. Unless of course, we break up then I can’t promise I won't go for your mum.”

“Oh, so we’re dating now are we?”

“If that’s okay with you? Wait hold on, let me do this properly. Ahem: Sansa Stark, I’ve only known you for 10 hours of my life but that is long enough for me to know that I want to be in a relationship with you. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, of course I will.”

Margaery smiled brightly and kissed Sansa on the lips. It was a short, quick kiss because both of them were aware of the very public place they were standing in. When they separated Sansa looked over at her family and laughed. The starks were gawping at them from across the room. Margaery turned, smiled brightly and gave them all a wave. Robb looked the most gob smacked of them all, he raised his hand and waved back at Margaery. 

“Oh my gods! That’s the man who was drooling over me on the plane.”

“Wait what? Robb did wHAT?”

“Oh, don’t worry it’s no big deal, it was actually quite funny because he had a less than zero chance with me. And what’s more, He had to spend the whole flight next to my gran, so I think that he got what he deserved.”

Sansa laughed again, her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much but she couldn’t seem to stop when she was in Marg’s presence. “Well I mean he did want a Tyrell woman.”

“Haha.” Marg paused and then fiddled with the bottom of Sansa’s hoodie. “Here, I’ll give you your jumper back now”

“What, oh no it’s okay you can keep it. Bring it back to me tomorrow, or you don’t have to - it suits you. I think I like seeing you in my clothes.”

“Okay then.” Margaery leaned in, to give Sansa a last hug, and she whispered in the taller girl’s ear, “I think I’d like to see you in my clothes too, or maybe in no clothes.”

Sansa once again blushed as red as her hair. But before she could recover and think of something to say in reply, Margaery pecked her cheek and walked away from Sansa to find her family. 

Sansa was sure she was smiling like an idiot as she walked over to the Starks. They all still stood there in a shocked awe. The trance was broken when she reached them and Rickon started to dance around her in circles, “Sansa’s got a girlfriend! Sansa’s got a girlfriend!”

Her mother embraced her, “how was the flight Sansa?”

Before she could answer, her dad said, “by the looks of it, you had a good time.”

“I did.” Sansa paused and turned to look at Robb, “but I don’t think Robb did.”

“I- er what do you mean?” He stuttered.

“Don’t play that game, Marg told me everything.”

“Who told you what?” It was Arya’s voice coming from behind her. Both she and Bran had joined them now.

“My girlfriend, a lesbian, told me that Robb was drooling over her when she helped her grandmother find her seat.”

At that the family broke into a massive cloud of noise. Arya, Bran and Rickon had doubled over in fits of laughter; Catelyn was reprimanding her son; Robb was spluttering about it being Jon’s fault as well; Jon was profusely denying that he had had any involvement; and Ned had walked over to Sansa and clapped her on the back.

“We’re very happy for you. I’m sure she’s a nice woman, when can we meet her?”

“Well, I’ve got plans to meet her tomorrow and we can make arrangements then. She’s lovely, you’ll like her.”

“I’m sure I will, especially if three of my kids are infatuated by her already.”

Ned drew Sansa into his side and they began to walk in the direction of baggage reclaim, the Starks following behind them. 

_____

As Margaery walked away from Sansa she felt her heart flutter in her chest, she couldn’t wait to gloat to Loras about the absolutely amazing woman she had met on the plane. Marg had seen him take his seat next to a grumpy looking old man, so he no doubt had a horrible flight. 

“Oi Marg, what took you so long?” Leaning against the wall just in front of her was Loras. He looked tired and not great. His hair was ruffled from sleep and this sight of him made a smirk appear on her face. He was going to be so jealous. He pushed himself off the wall and dropped into step beside her. “Dad and Gran have gone to get the bags.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to hold you guys up. I lost track of the time whilst I was passionately kissing my girlfriend goodbye.”

“WHAT!”

“Loras, shhh. Everyone is staring at us now,” she acted annoyed but Loras knew she was joking with him.

“Who is she? What does she look like? How did you get together? Tell me everything!”

“Well, her name is Sansa Stark and she is the most beautiful woman you have ever clapped eyes on. She was sitting next to me on the plane and we kissed and then when we got off I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes and I’m seeing her again tomorrow.”   
  


“Gods Marg, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so smitten with someone after only 10 hours in their company. What spell did she put on you?”

“I don’t know but I’m loving it. How was your flight, brother dearest?” She teased.

“Oh go away, not all of us were lucky enough to be sat next to the person of our dreams. Look there they are,” he stopped talking and pointed over to their dad and gran with all their luggage.

“Margaery, dear what took you so long?” Olenna Tyrell held out her hands for Marg to help her stand up.

“Gran, you know the man you were sat next to on the flight.”

“Yes, the childish boy, it’s hard for me to forget.”

“Well, I sat next to his lovely sister and she’s the reason I was held up.”

Before Margaery could continue and say that they were in a relationship now, Loras butted in and dropped the bomb, “Marg was busy sucking her face off.”

“Loras!”

“Were you, Margaery?” Olenna said in her disapproving voice, this made Loras smirk but Margaery knew the older woman better than he did and could tell that she wasn’t seriously annoyed.

“Yes grandmother, as Loras so eloquently put it ‘I was sucking her face off.’”

“Well good for you dear, good for you.”

Margaery smiled triumphantly at Loras over her grandmother’s head. She took no notice of her father who was standing to the side slightly baffled. Marg had never officially come out to her family, they all just knew she was a lesbian but apparently her dad was a bit slow on the uptake and it hadn’t clicked yet. Come on, she had brought home plenty of girlfriends over the years, had he really not figured out what the noises coming from her bedroom were? She felt a little bad for him, finding out like this but it was his own fault that he hadn’t seen all the signs. Choosing to put him out of his misery, Margaery said, “Dad, I’m a lesbian and I have a girlfriend now.”

“Oh.”

They all good naturely laughed at his shocked voice and made their way towards the car pick up where there should be a taxi waiting for them. Once she was seated in the back of the car, Margaery picked up her phone and texted Sansa.

_ -Sent: 09:34- _

Hey darling, this is Margaery. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow ;) xx

+++

Sansa smiled down at Margaery's message and quickly replied:

- _Sent: 09:36-_

I'm already counting down, see you soon. (btw my family loves you)


End file.
